Forum:Hunger Games Hints
There are some Games that were mentioned in the Hunger Games trilogy that have specific things in them that must be included in the story if you are writing those Hunger Games. There are also a few bits of information that I added in to make the stories more understandable. Here are the things that must be included in your Hunger Games if you are writing one of the following. If you write a Games, make sure to change the information so that nobody makes their Games with conflicting information with yours. Information for ALL Hunger Games *There are no Career Tributes until the 12th Hunger Games. *There is only one other District 12 victor other than Haymitch (50th Hunger Games), Katniss (74th and 75th Hunger Games), and Peeta (74th and 75th Hunger Games). The victor is a female. 9th - 13th Hunger Games *Mags, of District 4, is the victor. *Woof, of District 8, is the victor. 23rd or 24th Hunger Games *One of the two Morphlings, of District 6, wins one of these Games. *Uses camouflage. 25th Hunger Games *There was no age limit. *The citizens of each District had to vote for who was going into the Hunger Games to show that it was the Districts uprisings that caused the Hunger Games. 26th - 28th Hunger Games *The other Morphling, from District 6, wins one of these Games. *Uses camouflage. 30th - 40th Hunger Games *Seeder, of District 11, wins her Games by waiting for the other tributes to starve to death. *Beetee, of District 3, wins his Games by electrocuting the remaining Career tributes with wire. 39th - 44th Hunger Games *Brutus, of District 2, volunteers for the Games and wins. *He was 17 when he volunteered. 45th Hunger Games *Chaff, from District 11, is the victor of these Games. *He lost his left arm from the elbow down in the Games. 46th - 49th Hunger Games *Lyme, of District 2, wins her Games. *Wiress, of District 3, wins her Games. *Cecelia, of District 8, wins her Games. **Cecelia has great fighting skills. *Blight, of District 7, wins his Games. 50th Hunger Games *There were four tributes reaped from each District; two males and two females. *Haymitch Abernathy was reaped from District 12 along with another male, Maysilee Donner, and another female. *Haymitch was 16 when he was reaped. *18 tributes died in the Cornucopia bloodbath. *Haymitch and Maysilee teamed up after Haymitch was attacked by three Careers (Haymitch killed two and Maysilee shot one with a poisonous dart when he was about to slit Haymitch's throat). *The alliance lasted until the final five. *Haymitch and Maysilee traveled to the edge of the Cornucopia. *Maysilee was speared through the neck by candy pink bird muttations. *One tribute was killed in combat with the District 1 female and another was eaten by carnivorous squirrels. *The District 1 female took second place after her axe rebounded off the forcefield and lodged itself in her head after she threw it at Haymitch. *Haymitch had an injury by his intestines. *Haymitch cut the District 1 female's eye out. 59th Hunger Games *The District 7 female drops her token (small wooden ball) and causes the land mines to go off, killing her. 60th and 61st Hunger Games *The landscape is a frozen tundra. **Most tributes froze to death, due to the lack of wood to make a fire with. *In the other Games, the landscape is a barren desert. **Most tributes died of snake bites, dehydration, or heat stroke. 62nd Hunger Games *Enobaria, from District 2, won these Games. *She was in the final two with a fellow Career Tribute. *She ripped his throat out with her teeth. 63rd or 64th Hunger Games *The District 12 tributes were naked and covered in coal dust during their chariot rides. 65th Hunger Games *Finnick Odair, of District 4, won these Games. *Finnick was reaped at age 14. *He recieved a trident as a sponsor gift. *Captured his victims in nets then killed them with the trident. 66th Hunger Games *Titus, of District 6, is reaped. **He goes insane and resorts to cannibalism. **Gamemakers had to immobilize him to retrieve the deceased tributes bodies. **He was killed in an avalanche 67th Hunger Games *The only weapon in the arena were maces. 68th and 69th Hunger Games *Gloss and Cashmere, of District 1, win these Games. They are siblings. 70th Hunger Games *Annie Cresta, of District 4, won these Games. *She went insane when the male tribute from District 4 was beheaded by another tribute. *The Games got boring and the Gamemakers made an earthquake to break a dam. *The Arena flooded and Annie was the best swimmer. *The remaining tributes drowned. 71st Hunger Games *Johanna Mason, of District 7, wins these Games. *She gets a 3 as a training score, on purpose, as part of her "weakling" act. *She pretends to be weak, then towards the end, she violently kills the remaining tributes. 73rd Hunger Games *District 12 tributes were from the Seam. 74th and 75th Hunger Games *Follow the books.